


Hurting souls (Ink x depressed!error)

by FighterLombax98



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: #Undertale #Nerdandjock #violence #abuse, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FighterLombax98/pseuds/FighterLombax98
Summary: Ink and error are high school students but, things seem to be against error's life. He gets beat up in school and seems to have a history with abuse. One day things send ink over the edge and he wants to find out more about error and just how long has he been abused.(May become a romance between ink and error)
Relationships: #Inkxerror #gothxpalet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or AUs. they belong to their creators. Im just a fan of them.

(past time)

Ink's P.O.V:  
It had started out like any other day at school.. little did I know however the day would change everything.

The school day had went by fast and very minimal homework had been assigned. It was during the transition periods however that I had noticed a classmate from the same grade as me who had worn a dark black hoodie with a red accent at the bottom of it. That day he kept taking the long way to classes however I didn't think too much about it at the time but, I should of.

Not even five minutes after the final bell rang I heard punches being thrown in one of the nearby stairways and the next thing I heard hadn't been pretty. The crunch of bone and several people laughing could be heard and when they said things such as "f*cking die you waste of space!" and "Freak town is at the dumpster!" had pissed me off.

I darted down the stairs and helped the person up being cautious of the obviously broken arm. I used my scary look to scare the bullies off him making sure to get a good look at them as they backed off and tried running. However they didn't get too far as the band teacher and the principal had seen them and sent them to detention in the principal's office.

The band teacher followed them to make sure they didn't bolt while the principal helped me get the classmate to the nurse as he had passed out from the pain.

The classmate's name was Error and apparently he had made the basketball team while the ones who attacked him hadn't which pissed them off resulting in the attack in the first place. Needless to say the bullies got suspended for the week and in school detention after they got back and after a visit to the hospital Error had returned with a cast.

(Present Day Error's P.O.V)

Mind: "Why do I have to come back to this school they don't care about me, they enjoy seeing me suffer. The only one that seemed genuinely upset was the kid in the tan shirt and cargo shorts. The principal only acted because he's required to. If he had a choice he would of just left me there to be beaten up longer. Nobody cares for a freak." 

Reality:  
I continued to walk and find myself holding back tears and writting in a notebook "Why must I suffer everywhere I go? What did I do wrong to deserve this? If I did leave the school and transfer would anyone care or would they celebrate? Should I go the extreme or would that be too easy? So many questions and no good answers."

I put the notebook away so no prying eyes can see what's in it but, unfortunately for me I ended up smacking into the exact same kid that helped me two days earlier and end up dropping the journal as well as my pencil. The kid asked if I was ok and I accidently spoke not to kindly and responded with "I'm fine!" then ran off unknowingly leaving behind my pencil and my school id card right near him.

Ink's P.O.V.  
I didn't get a chance to say sorry and im sure I pissed him off but, the weird thing is that his voice sounded angry and filled with sadness as well. I hope I can find him later but, for the time being I looked around to see if anything was left behind and spotted his school id and his pencil which he must of dropped when we collided. I should probably take it to the office but, if I do I would be late for class. I see him again next period so I will give it back then. With that I put his stuff safely in my notebook's built in pouch to keep it safe and headed to class.


	2. Possible trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is a short chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( I don't own these AUs they belong to there creators I'm just a fan of them)

Ink's P.O.V:

Class had gone by with no problems but, I couldn't help but think about Error the entire time. After the bell went off I spotted him start walking away so I quickly got around and caught up to him. At first he tried covering himself as if I was going to hurt him. Seeing this I slowed down and kept space between us then told him I wasn't going to hurt him and showed him his id and the pencil he had dropped.

Error relaxed and hesitantly took them from me. He quietly thanked me then ran off again. I really hope he'll be ok unfortunately I can't follow him we're going to opposite ends of the school for our classes. With that I headed to my next class.

Error's P.O.V  
*mind*  
"that Ink kid is very nice and I think i may have feelings towards him but, not sure in which way I feel about him." any feelings I go through are usually false hope. Besides would he even consider getting to know me on a one on one basis or would he leave me like everyone else?" 

I'm hated by most of my teachers and a target for bullies. I would of stayed away from this stupid school but, nowhere else wanted me because they assumed I would be a trouble child that wouldn't learn. Shows how much they know. Im a straight A student in the classes that do like me and the ones that hate me still have to follow the grade rule but they generally give me A- or B. 

I know if they had the chance they would fail me. they already put insults on my papers and call me names under their breath. The teachers wouldn't care if I get low grades that could jeperdize future schooling if I countinue. they would simply laugh at my misery and downgrade me more. Im reaching my limit of tolerance and not sure if I can come back from it.


	3. Back at home

Error's P.O.V

I enter the house and quickly got to work before my family shows up. If they see me sitting and the house isn't sparkling I will end up having to endure fifteen to twenty five minutes of straight beatings. No breaks, no mercy and im not allowed to scream or cry because it would get ten times worse.

Every beating brings me closer to irreversable damage and potential death. School was originally my only escape fron my 'family' and now even there is pointless because I get beat there too. I can't even find places that would hire me because my body's condition is so brittle that they think it would snap from simply lifting slightly heavy boxes. I have nowhere I can go to be remotely safe and everyday i'm losing hope that my future will be a bright one.

(Later)  
It was getting late which meant my family was out getting food and most likely only going to bring me table scraps. They never bring me along because in my mom's words "im a good for nothing brat that doesn't give a sh*t and doesn't deserve nice things" which makes my blood boil because im the only one who gives two sh*ts about the house.

Without me there would be no clean laundry or dishes or even any semblence of organization. The house would smell of moldy food because they just leave there plates wherever. They may pay the bills but, they don't give any care to the house they own, I do. They say it's my job to clean the whole house because they work all day while I just lay around school being unproductive which isn't true.

I work my butt off, try for extra credit and try to impress the teachers so I get a decent grade. What will it take to ever get acknowledged in a positive way? Would it take a freak accident to get them to finally relize how much I actually do or will they kill me before it happens?


	4. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: Blood and abuse is in this chapter)
> 
> Error's family returns from a dinner but, return drunk. Ink ends up getting involved in the confrontation between Error and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own undertale or the AUs involved. I'm just a fan

Disclaimer: abuse and blood warning

(about 10 minutes before)

Ink's P.O.V  
I was walking home from the library with a few books in hand sense I needed them for class. It was a fairly crisp evening as leaves crunched under my shoes and gave me a good feeling but, as I walked past a specific house something seemed 'off'. It felt like misery lived there and nothing positive could be sensed. I kept going trying to leave it alone when a car suddenly drived up and if I wouldn't of ran past the driveway I would of been hit.

The owner of the car who seemed pissed and a few more people came out and stared at me. They were obviously drunk because they smelled of alcohol. The driver yelled at the others to get cleaned up then yelled at me to watch where I was going or I would get hit next time. With that they went inside.

I walked away feeling pissed only to look back and see the same people beating a kid that I quickly recognized to be Error. I quickly hid and called authorities about it then aimed the microphone part towards the beating. I felt guilty but, it was the first thing I could think of. I got a clarification that they were on the way and then they hung up. With that I ran into the chaos and quickly grabbed Error. He struggled which made sense but, I tried keeping him from hurting himself as he lashed out screaming in fear and pain. I was panicked and scared to as blood seeped from his injuries but, to ease his pain I acted as a shield as I took the beating meant for Error. I instinctively used my magic but, that made things ten times worse as I could tell error was already combating it with his own causing more damage to himself so I stopped.

Error's P.O.V   
thoughts: "everything hurts, I did what they wanted me to so why am I being punished? Who the hell is holding me? they need to leave or they will suffer too! Why am I feeling magic besides my own!? my family hardly ever uses it even during beatings... Everything is getting dark.."

3rd person P.O.V  
Lights filled the area and several people stared out trying to figure out what was going on. When the situation was seen several mothers and fathers ran out while the kids and pets were kept back by siblings and grandparents. Before long Error's parents and some of their drunker friends were placed in police cruisers.

A stretcher was brought over for both Error and Ink as they were both in bad shape as they had head trauma, were bleeding and unconscious. A lady had given the paramedic Ink's bag as it was on the ground right near where a decent puddle of their own blood had formed. the paramedic placed it on Ink's stretcher as they left.

Several minutes later both boys arrived at the hospital and were carted into emergency rooms to get them stable as they were suffering blood loss. monster doctors used magic medical strings to stitch there deeper injuries but, the doctors had trouble with error as his magic was dropping fast and more of his injuries revealed themselves. The doctors in the room struggled to keep their anger in check but, they couldn't lose it as his life was on the line.

After nearly four hours the boys were stabilized but, their survival was unknown. With all the damage they suffered it would be up to their own magic to help with their injuries and amnesia was very likely with both of them as they sustained the worst damage on their heads. Everything is unknown till they wake up if they wake up and all the doctors were praying for them to make a full recovery. Just before they left the room one of Ink's hands held Error's and he held ink's back.


	5. Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and ink have woken up and ink learns a little more about error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own the characters or the AUs those go to their creators)

Error's P.O.V  
When I finally woke up, my head hurt like crazy and where I was seemed far too bright. When I went to get up I felt someone gently keep me in the bed but, the voice that followed sent me into a small panic. The voice belonged to Ink and he was crying?.. Why would Ink cry? He barely knows me and yet here he is crying for me. What happened while I was out and why is everything white? I could hear Ink run off and the next thing I know another male voice asks me how I was feeling which I responded with "miserable, my head hurts and its too bright in here.."

The Male responded with "Makes sense, you had heavy damage to your head so you may have a concussion and several bones are in the process of healing although some are prosthetic. the damage to the original broken ones were too great.." "We saved the ones we could but, figured I should let you know. I would advise not moving too much at first either. Your companion came just in time if he hadn't of done what he did let's just say your very lucky. I will give more details later but, for now want anything?"

I responded "Just some water please" The doctor nodded and went to ask a nurse to bring a pitcher of water to my room and got the affirmative then who I ssumed was Ink returned to help prop me up carefully. I could vaguely make out ink's face and was surprised to see the paint that seems to cling to him was gone. I could also vaguely make out that he was on crutches for stability.

After that Ink shut the blinds a bit and after blinked a couple times the fog started to clear as everything came into focus. With that I confirmed I had a concussion as I had dealt with them due to my past and knew I wasn't suffering amnesia. I remembered every detail from that day except what my family screamed about just before as they had punched me almost instantly dazing me and making it so I couldn't focus.

In hindsight I felt like I did deserve it as words stood out like a sore thumb. In my head the words "Worthless, dumbass, cretin and why don't you just die?" were all circling around and was giving me a major migraine so I tried thinking of happy moments and realized I had none. My whole life except the baby years up to five years old were all filled with beatings, harsh words and wishes of me being dead.

All 'good' memories ended with the family going to bed very early and leaving me free to get cleaned and bandaged up from the day before. In a abusive household you grow up fast.. It may seem selfish but maybe I can live with Ink or my big brother who had moved a while back. He tried taking me with him but, was told no. He still sent letters which I quickly grabbed before they were tossed as they contained money and were always directed to me.

Same went with birthday and giftmas cards. I opened a portal in front of Ink as he also used them so neither of us got scared and pulled out a massive box full of cards but kept the saved money hidden in a compartment only accessible to me. I showed Ink them carefully. He looked shocked at the sheer amount as well as how orginized they were. Each was in a ziplock bag to keep them in mint condition as my big brother was the most important person to me. Some of my other belongings were in the portal as well so I had some things without blood on them too. After a bit I put the card box back through the portal and closed it up. Ink looked to me as if wanting to ask something but seemed scared to. I will drop the matter for now as im getting tired again and with that I let Ink know I would take a nap and after getting the affirmative from Ink I layed down and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Prison break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's parents and their friends have managed to get out and now they want to finish what they started.
> 
> (AN: i do not own undertale or the AUs used im just a fan of it)

3rd person P.O.V

A month had gone by before both Ink and Error had been released. It had been a long month as Error and Ink had become constantly antsy and managed to get out of their room twice without asking. the doctors didn't like that but luckily they only went into the activity room to get out of the room for a bit. Its not like the doctors could scold them they were recovering and happiness can help with that process. 

While they were in the activity room however a warning went off on the TVs reporting a prison break. In the report it stated most of the inmates were recaptured but five were unaccounted for and that they were dangerous. The news stated to not let anyone in that matched the pictures and report to the police where they were spotted. The pictures on the tv were error's parents and their friends which set off alarms for the staff working with error and ink as they were victims.

Without much warning things became a bit chaotic as staff attended to patients and took up guard. This alarmed some of the patients but, the staff said it was just a drill that they were doing instead of telling the full truth and then proceeded to close the window panes. Error and Ink were moved to a temporary room with the others they were with as they all happened to be victims of abuse but there was enough space that they didn't have to be shoulder to shoulder. Staff were placed there for safety as well.

Not even ten minutes after Error and ink were moved into the room with the others Error's parents and their friends were outside the hospital looking downright pissed. the on sight cop called in backup and the confrontation finally begins.


	7. Battle in the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's parents arrive and a fight breaks out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters or AUs they belong to their creators.

(Disclaimer: some curse words will be used)

3rd person P.O.V  
the hospital police force was at the ready for a battle while the nurses moved patients to their rooms and held their guard as the doors couldn't be locked for many obvious reasons, it was unsafe to lock the doors as patients still needed attending to. Error, ink and the others were taken back to their rooms but high security was set up sense the attackers would likely go after them. 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the doors finally gave way and the fighting began. Punches were thrown and attempts at restraint were used but failed as Error's parent's friends and the parents themselves were surprisingly skilled. Before anyone knew it strings looped around the parents and their friends. The owner of the strings was none other then Error who had grown tired of the fighting. Error's voice took on a deeper tone that set everyone uneasy.

Error's P.O.V  
"You Bastards need to leave me the f*ck alone. You had put me down, abused me and expected me to do every single thing! You could of stepped in but, no your booze was more important then your own son and I have had enough with your sh*t! I'm the primary school target and I nearly got killed in the school stairway and before you retort I know your going to say I deserved it but, I didn't! 

"I was just trying to get home so I could satisfy you ungrateful bastard's demands even if I was terrified! go away unless you intend to apologize." With that Error loosened his grip after his parents and their friends were handcuffed again but, what he didn't relize is one of their friends managed to get up behind him and the next thing everyone knew a gunshot went off and everything froze after Ink ran in front of Error and took the bullet for him. After that Error's eyes lost all emotion as he fell to his knees in front of Ink and stayed in a state of shock while the one that had shot the gun had been disarmed and pinned. Everyone went silent but, if they had looked away from the scene they would of seen Error's parents and their friends smiling and stared in sick pleasure as they said in unison "Its your fault!"


	8. Error's Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's guilt takes hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters or AUs they go to their creators im just a fan.
> 
> (Disclaimer: there will be a panic attack in this)

Error's thoughts:

Why did you get in the way you dummy? that bullet was meant for me.. I can't heal you and I can't do much except stem the bleeding.

3rd person P.O.V:  
Error had sewed up the injury with a temporary set of thread and called over help. he was shaking but managed to keep himself calm even when he was coaxed away from Ink so the medical team had enough space to check over his stats and condition then put him in the ambulance. Error was teamed up with a officer who followed behind while Error's parents and their friends once again were sent to jail but this time it was maximum security and no chance of bail. 

That should of cheered him up but, it didn't. Ever sense the stunt Ink pulled in school he has been hurt every time he protected Error and in doing so what Error's parents said made him actually feel it was his fault. To him everything was his fault even if he wasn't anywhere near the incident when it happened. Error's guilt was strong and his mental state was rocky at best so when the officer looked towards him he felt he was going to be yelled at right in the car but, what was really happening was the officer trying to calm him and talk to him as a panic attack had taken hold without error realizing it. What error heard however was not reassurence he heard taunts from his past. His parents, their friends and the students voices screaming "freak show, useless and its your fault" over and over again.

Everything went black as he became short of breath and all he heard before unconsciousness took hold was muffled words, sirens, shoes running and a door slamming open then silence. About two days had past sense the panic attack before error came to. He knew where he was and remembered everything and as he searched his room flowers, cards and balloons were around and so was the nightstand next to him for the other occupant which was not there at the moment. Behind him he heard a very familiar voice that he hadn't heard in several years singing his favorite song quietly. When he turned around he nearly cried as his older brother was on the chair stationed at his bedside. With no delays he managed to get to him and hugged him tightly letting tears fall with no shame as his brother did the same.


	9. Brother Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's brother has came to be with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own any of the characters or the game they go to their original creators.)

Error Papyrus's P.O.V.

"Your safe now brother, Im sorry I couldn't get here sooner. When I heard what happened with those 'I will not name' I got a flight as quickly as I could but weather kept getting in the way.." While I was talking I heard quiet snoring and reliezed error was passed out with fresh tear streaks on his face. his grip was very tight so I wasn't able to put him back down so I simply sat on the chair holding him as he slept and after a bit I fell asleep too.

Ink's P.O.V

When I stirred awake I found I was in a different room from Error and hooked up to several machines which made me uncomfortable but, I stayed put as my chest and shoulder area were very painful. What all happened to get me in this situation all I remember is seeing a gun shine in the street lights and running in front of Error. Everything after that is a blur of pain and darkness. As I thought about how I got here the area where my stomach would be growled and I realized I was very hungry and used the call button for general assistance. the nurse showed up and asked what I needed and I said could I get some food and they gave me the menu of magic effect foods. I ended up ordered some soup, 1% milk and fruit and then the nurse went to submit the order.

Ten minutes later a tray was brought in with the requested items and they let me be after checking the iv which supplied pain relief medicine. I ate my food in silence and afterwards got out the paper and the colored pencils that were left in the activity basket. I drew several intricate designs but, quickly reliezed that I missed using my paint brush. I ended up drawing it as well and a few other things then put the items back when the nurse came back in to pick up the dishes.

Behind them a tall skeleton who was holding Error who was sleeping came in. He waved saying hi and introduced himself as Error Papyrus. At first I was surprised but, then I smiled as I recognized it to be Error's older brother who I had lost track of except occasional glimpses as he appeared in one of the portals I had checked on in the past. From there we chatted for awhile before he had to take error back to his hospital room so they could check on him and I knew right then that Error would have a protector and wouldn't let their parents get anywhere close if he can help it which helped me feel a bit better. With that I got out the paper again and drew error and his brother together smiling.


	10. Feelings surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink starts feeling a emotion he rarely has felt and its the good kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own undertale or the AUs. That goes to the original creators.)

*Several Days Later*

Ink's P.O.V: Error and his brother have been released from the hospital once again and this time under police guard as it was still unsafe to leave them unguarded. Error's Family was still a threat as they seemed quite skilled at getting out of prison.

The brothers stayed with me as where I lived had a few spare rooms for them to stay. They both were instructed to take an easy for a few more weeks anyways and my home has several things they can do if they get bored. I own several puzzles, art supplies and a sewing and crochet kit. I lead the brothers to their personal rooms which are just across from each other in case they want to stay nearby till they are more comfortable and I figured Error would be more comfortable talking to his brother then me if he has a bad night.

Several hours later I bring in some food I had ordered from a food company and set it on the table. When I called the two for dinner they came down with a relaxed look that often comes with good sleep which made me feel a unfamiliar feeling as the pink vial of my special paints glowed. The color pink represented happiness while dark red represents anger. Seeing them together after being separated because of their family situation seemed to be helping Error recover and gain more confidence in himself. I hope it can stay like this for them for a long time. They need each other more then ever and hopefully this other feeling of the good kind of love I feel towards Error eventually lowers. I doubt Error would ever love me in that way anyway. I want him to recover and be happy without dealing with romance. My feelings will have to wait and i'm fine with it.


	11. dinner time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its dinner time in the house and more things seem to show up that need approached later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own any of the Aus or characters im just a fan they belong to there original creators)

Error's P.O.V

The smell of food had woken me up and my brother must of smelled the same thing as I heard him move about getting dressed. Suddenly a unfamiliar feeling had surfaced and I felt my soul beat a bit faster. Is this what feeling safe felt like? My brother is back and Ink is letting me stay despite barely knowing me except during school hours. I'm so used to being a side though or a punching bag for my so called 'family' that having any happiness was short lived and crushed quickly after it surfaced with harsh words, insults and beatings..

I quickly pushed those thoughts down because I can't be having a train of thought like this. 'they' can't hurt me for now. With that I leave the room all dressed and went downstairs with my brother. When we entered the kitchen a mini buffet was waiting. There was chicken, mashed potatoes with and without gravy, steamed veggies, mac and cheese, desserts and dips. All the food smelled amazing and I quickly reliezed I was drooling a bit and wiped it away. Ink and my brother let me choose first and after I got mine they grabbed theirs.

Ink's P.O.V:

Seeing Error's eyes light up and drool slightly made me happy but also sad. How long had he been deprived of food like this? Judging by his reaction it had been several years or maybe he's never tasted it before. He may be reacting from the smell alone. It did smell amazing. Error's brother looked like he was thinking the same thing but his whole body reflected his sadness and I could see the start of tears surface in his eyes but, when error asked why his brother's eyes were watering he pushed it off saying that he was still waking up and that it was common for it to happen. 

Error simply nodded and sat down with his food after saying "thank you" to me and ate while keeping his face out of view of the other two and seemed on alert the entire time. Me and E!papyrus stayed in the kitchen to keep Error from feeling watched and after everyone was done I worked on the dishes and e!papyrus put the leftovers away. Error cleaned the living room and then proceeded to organize things into categories with precision. The whole house was done within a hour and was somehow sparkling and Error seems to feel accomplished afterwards as he had a genuine smile on his face.

I realized Seeing him smile made him look older than he was and my crush resurfaced and the pink vial glowed and without knowing it E!papyrus was nearby seeing the interaction and smiled. in E!Papyrus's mind he imagined his brother and ink together as a dating couple and relized just thinking about it made him happy. my brother deserves happiness and I think Ink is the best choice, lets hope things work out.


	12. Moving day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E!papyrus has a surprise for ink and error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own any of the characters or game I just love the franchise)

(AN: this chapter will be kinda brutal and may have triggers)

E!Papyrus p.o.v:  
It has been nearly a month sense everything has gone down and I knew I would have to set up a way to home school Error as I refused to let him go back to that school. The first week he returned he had become the center of everyone's mean words and threats. The principle said he did what he could which is b*llsh*t. Error came back with burns from the kids that smoked despite the rules and was always getting new bruises and letters on his back saying things like 'kick me', 'push me', 'purposely bump into me' and two threat ones that read "die in a hole or I will make you GLITCH" and "nobody cares for you go off yourself".

To say I'm not pissed is a understatement because they targeted Error's friend as well with notes saying "die with the glitch traitor" and "Your little friend is in a world of trouble paint stain!!" With all of this both were in very low spirits and needed to move. The same group knew where they lived and busted out their windows with yet more notes this time on rocks and egged the house almost everyday. Error started simply collecting the stones and burned the notes at night as some of the stones happened to have fossils in them which were revealed on impact. They would take turns sleeping to ensure nobody messed with them and when they both slept I took watch. There was no way I could head back to my own home knowing my brother and his friend which gave him a chance and protected him were in danger so one evening I decided to buy them a nice house far away from the school and bought them a security system. I payed off the house in full as I got a major discount after explaining the situation to the homeowners and they chipped in to help get new laptops and some basic essentials. 

Today was moving day and everything was already packed and sent over to the house and set up. The boys think they are going to a apartment but they will soon find out its not. I hope I got the right house warming gifts for them they both deserve it after how the last school treated them. With them here mine and Error's parents can't get to them either, the minute the security camera catches them anywhere near the house without notice it will send a message to the police force and they will be dispatched quickly. I'm no longer messing around and not going to be oblivious towards everyone that hurt Error and his friend and luckily my house was only five minutes away so when I wasn't busy I could protect them and they could come to me just in case. Its my turn to protect them and I won't back down. They will be safe here and if it gets more intimate between ink and error there was room. Hope you love everything you are getting and no more negatives will befall you both.


	13. Gifts and a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N happy vday to those that celebrate it)
> 
> Error's brother revealed the surprise he had for ink and error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters they belong to their rightful owners I'm just a fan of this game and these AUs.

Error's P.O.V  
The minute everyone entered the house my first thoughts were "This place is amazing!" and "The stuff here is nice! Its a lot more then I ever got back home. All that was provided was the already installed carpet and a thin blanket that wasn't even long enough to cover my whole body only the shoulders." 

The first thing I realized was the sofa which had four person seating and then the coffee table and knitting supplies on it. As we explored our new home more was revealed such as our own personal rooms, both very nice in size and the in room restrooms with a shower and bath combo each. There were two wrapped gifts in the kitchen but, we were encouraged to open them last. The counter space was decent and the stove was electric. The fridge and freezer combo had a ice cube maker and the rooms were in shades of a gentle green color and the bedrooms were teal. 

As I watched Ink, his expressions showed he was happy too as the yellow vial glowed on his bag sash. After awhile we were ushered back to the kitchen and opened the gifts which were revealed to be new clothes, two gift cards each for $25 towards two places and brand new laptops mine was mahogany colored and ink's was silver. I hugged my brother happily with tears of happiness going down my cheeks and thanked everyone. This new home will hopefully be the new start I needed and I am grateful as was Ink who hugged me carefully as to not trigger my phobia of being touched. For the seemingly second time I have felt happiness.


	14. Night time preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E!papyrus gets things set up for ink and Error's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own any of the characters or AUs involved i'm just a fan)

Error Papyrus's P.O.V  
I hugged my brother smiling and felt him stop shivering which was subtle to those that didn't know him personally but, it had been almost constant till now. He clearly felt comfortable here and I hope it stays that way. The kiddo named Ink seems to have helped him through quite a bit despite them not knowing each other that long but, that brings up more questions. What all am I not being told? I can tell he is hiding stuff and hopefully he tells me eventually.

*Several hours later*  
While they were sleeping I got to work making some variations of food for them to eat for breakfast and lunch tomorrow. I had work in the afternoon but, will return here at night till they are more established. As I moved around being quiet and prepared the food I made sure everything was just right. I wasn't going to give them mediocre food especially with what they've been through. I may head to my place temporarily as I still had several more gifts for Error from all the birthdays I missed of his because of 'them'. 

Those bastards that are our 'parents' better stay away if they ever get out. I have a restraining order on them and went through the process to claim my brother as his primary family which went through fairly quickly as the courts had enough evidence to make it possible. My brother and his friend are protected by the courts and me and it will stay that way as long as possible. After checking on my brother and his friend I decided to get the gifts from one of my own portals. I have been storing them in here the whole time and I put them on the counter. Now all I have to do is finish the meals and get ready for the morning as the online classes started tomorrow. they will wake up to a amazing breakfast I will make sure of that.


End file.
